Seinfeld Man (episode)
"Seinfeld Man"' '''is the fifth episode and second to last installment of the first season of ''Bully Busters. ''It was originally set for release on June 17, 2019, but lack of crew delayed filming. The episode was released on June 20th. The episode is the longest piece of ''Bully Busters content ever to be uploaded, totaling more than eleven minutes long. Official synopsis The enigmatic Transmorpher has come to Bullyville. The Busters must compete with him as he shifts through his multiple identities, including the legendary Seinfeld Man. Plot At Buster Beach, an unknown figure un-freezes Twinnus and gives him a staff.He was frozen in the episode The Terrible Twins. Twinnus refers to this person as "Master". Meanwhile, in Bullyville, The Jumberlack is traveling down a sidewalk. He eventually comes to Legitimate & Sons Gold Store, which he robs. Little Jim, who is working at the store, tries to stop the Jumberlack with his Mega Tank. However, Jumberlack breaks the Tank with his pitchfork, rendering it unusable. He makes off with his stolen goods, which he refers to as "inferior metal". However, the Transmorpher arrives on the scene just in time. Initially, the Jumberlack is not scared, but when Transmorpher reveals that he is Seinfeld Man, the Jumberlack is terrified. After a single joke, he is rendered harmless. Shortly thereafter, the Bully Busters arrive on the scene. After Seinfeld Man introduces himself to the Busters, they tell him off for not following Buster regulations. Happily exclaiming that he "doesn't give a gosh about regulations", Seinfeld Man skips off. The Busters decide to finish off the Jumberlack "the right way", restraining him with Bustertape and tossing him in the Jailer. Later, the Busters grumble about Seinfeld Man and how the government of Bullyville lets him bust bullies. Three days pass. Someone who appears to be Billy B. Buster is on Bully watch, but when the person sees the Jumberlack has escaped from the Jailer, he reveals that he is Transmorpher, in the form of Billy B. Buster man. However, this time, the Jumberlack feels more confident, now knowing what to expect. Unfortunately for him, Transmorpher uses a strategy the Jumberlack is not prepared for; turning into Were-pug. After a rather short chase, the Jumberlack is cornered and surrenders. However, Transmorpher decides to incapacitate him in Billy B. Buster man form just to be on the safe side. He inadvertently destroys a nearby tree with beamers. Mayor Gustavo sees this, so Transmorpher (still as Billy B. Buster man) makes a quick escape. Unfortunately, the real Billy B. Buster happens to be walking near the area as this is happening, and is taken to the Interrogation room by Gustavo. Elsewhere, Twinnus uses his staff to destroy a bush by projecting lightning down from the sky. Back in the Interrogation room, Gustavo tries to get Billy to confess to destroying the tree, but Billy becomes increasingly bewildered. Eventually, he realizes that it must have been Transmorpher as Billy B. Buster man who did the damage, and has a flashback to the moment. Transmorpher's backstory The episode then cuts to the backstory of Transmorpher, showing him five years younger watching Seinfeld all day. One day, he is interrupted by Mayor Gustavo, who tells him that if he wants to really help Bullyville, he should take up busting bullies. The young lad has the genius idea of become a superhero based on Seinfeld, and leaves his house. Unfortunately, he falls into the Bullyville chemical swamp. He only barely escapes, but he is given the powers of shapeshifting that he needs to fulfill his dreams. Back to the present Twinnus shows his mysterious master a newspaper article that seems to tell the public about his attacking of the countryside. The master rips it up. Duel in The Lawn After presumably not a very long length of time, the episode cuts to Shabirdia in The Lawn, exploding whole parts of it on a whim. This reveals that she escaped the Attack on the Summer Spectacular after it was thwarted by the Busters in Summer Spectacular. She is interrupted by Twinnus, who tells her that The Lawn is the property of his Master. She laughs him off, telling him of how she broke the Summer Spectacular. Twinnus remains resolute that she must leave, but after she refuses for a second time, he attacks her with his staff. Shabirdia is able to catch the projected bolt of lightning, albeit with some difficulty, and fling it aside. She leaps to nearby bushes, where she plucks from the ground a Laserlion and shoots a laser at Twinnus. Twinnus is easily able to block the attack with his staff. Twinnus calls down lightning with his staff, which Shabirdia dodges. She then teleports to him, stealing his staff. However, Twinnus is able to project lightning from his hands without needing a focus, and does so. This knocks Shabirdia to the ground and she is forced to teleport away. Back at the Interrogation room Gustavo asks Billy for a final time to confess that he destroyed the tree, but Billy refuses. Gustavo tells him that he "has made his choice" and that he "will return soon". The mayor promptly leaves. After a while, Billy begins to hear voices. He stands up and tries to find the source, eventually walking up some steps. At the same time, the Busters rush into the room and are very surprised by something. Billy finally reachs the top of the steps and sees Twinnus with Gustavo. "That's a bully!" He shouts, to which Gustavo grimly responds "I know," revealing that Gustavo was evil and in league with the bullies the whole time. Cast Main Further information: Bully Busters (Series)#Cast * Chase 'as 'Billy B. Buster, captain and founder of the Busters and brother to Timmy B. Buster. He uses high-tech energy shooters to stop bullies, but also handles the administration and strategies of the busters. * Charles 'as 'Little Jim, chief scientist and mechanic of the busters and a prolific inventor. Often deploys gadgets and devices to support him and the busters in combat. * Noah 'as 'The Lash, a speedster and forward scout of the busters. He frequently runs ahead of the busters to check for bullies before "calling in the cavalry", so to speak. * Liam 'as 'Timmy B. Buster, brother of Billy and the heavy weapons specialist of the busters. His gun can shoot a range of things, ranging from lasers to whole dimensions. Recurring or Guest Characters * Andrew 'as 'Transmorpher, a mischevious and independent bully fighter who can change shape. * Aiden as The Jumberlack, a bully and metallurgist who is bested by Transmorpher twice. * Esme as Shabirdia, a hostile bully who crashed the Summer Spectacular and now seems content to destroy parts of The Lawn. * Tyler 'as 'Twinnus, a recently un-frozen bully who was defeated at Buster Beach in the episode The Terrible Twins. * Gus as Gustavo, the scheming Mayor of Bullyville. Reception The episode received 68 views and 250 minutes of watch time within the first two days of its release. Behind-the-scenes This episode features the largest cast in the history of the show: nine people. Trivia * According to a deleted scene, Transmorpher's real name is Andrew Samurai. * The scene with Shabirdia flinging explosions at parts of The Lawn is a reference to Tim the Enchanter from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Videos The trailer for the episode. The episode Notes Category:Season 1 Episodes